This invention relates to a foam monitor and method of measuring the foam dissipation properties associated with a liquid.
The characteristics of foam formed between a liquid and a gas and particularly the foam dissipation properties is an important characteristic to be measured and possibly controlled for certain liquids, such as where liquids desirably contain dissolved or entrained gases. As an example, beer, which is a malted and hopped alcoholic beverage brewed by slow fermentation, generally contains dissolved and entrained gases, such as carbon dioxide, which may readily produce foam whenever pressure is rapidly reduced within its storage container or when it becomes agitated, such as when poured into a drinking container. The amount of foam generated or produced within a liquid such as beer may vary in accordance with its surface tension or elasticity and may be controlled through processing procedures concerning the formation of the liquid product.
In situations where foam is either a desirable or undesirable characteristic associated with a particular liquid product, it is advantageous to accurately monitor and record the foaming properties of the product, such as the dissipation rate of the foam. In such situation, it is desirable to accurately evaluate changes in foam stability and generate standards in terms of measured qualities to be used in evaluation of the liquid formation processes. Such monitored information may be helpful in suggesting modifications to the liquid formation processes in order to establish standard and uniform desirable foam characteristics of the liquid product.